


Pretty Zombie Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Gore, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gunshot Wounds, Human-Eating, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Organs, Zombie Character/Human Character, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frankie is an undead boy who unlike other zombies, is completely aware of everything and totally capable of feelings.Trevor is a human who gave up finding love for good once the apocalypse started...But what if he found it with the last perso- well, thing he'd expect?





	Pretty Zombie Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just make this clear- in this situation, Frankie was bit and attacked, but he turned quickly so he was a zombie without dying. But he's considered undead since he appears as the other zombies(of course, he shows more human features than them), so he's more of a humanoid-zombie like dude?? Idk,, enjoy

The herd stalked towards the over-turned van, surrounded by other cars on a road full of wreckage. In the middle of the group of zombies was the hybrid- he was undead, but fully aware of his actions and capable of emotions. His heart and stomach worked fine, as well as other organs. He had one eye missing, torn out by someone who tortured him before be turned, as his eyelid remained. His name is Frankie.  
  
He's pale, covered in purple-red bruises and bite-marks with one deep opening in his stomach(he constantly has to push his intestines back in). He's missing an eye, and his shaggy brown hair frames his face. But he was very handsome when he's alice, and his looks kind of followed him.  
  
He walked along, taking wide steps and admiring the nearby woods when the zombie next to him fell down, the loud gunshot startling him. He immediately ducked behind a car, turning to the shooter. His heart beat picked up.  
  
The man on top of the van had black hair, stubble on his chin, and deep brown eyes. He shot a few more zombies, thinning them enough so he could use melee against them.  
  
Frankie snuck up on him, a wide smile on his face.  
  
A thing about Frankie, he is horrible in social situations. He's very touchy, especially with a crush. He is almost too nice and loving for his own good.  
  
He wrapped his arms around the man, laughing. "Hello! I'm Frankie."  
  
The man turned around, panicked. He swung his bat at Frankie's head, who caught it with one hand.  
  
"Woah, woah. Calm down. I won't hurt you."  
  
The man stared at the shorter boy-zombie thing, shocked.  
  
"You...you can talk?" Frankie giggled, pulling the bat from his hands. "Yuuuup! I'm not like the others. I'm special. What's your name?"  
  
They started at each other for a bit before the black-haired man slowly spoke.  
  
"You...I...what's happening? Have I lost it?" he said, staring at Frankie, who giggled and leaned in close to him.  
  
He tilted his head, admiring him. "You're really handsome. You're like the guys I would've dated when I was alive. But no guys liked me, do you like me? I like you," he swooned, walking around the taller boy in a full circle.  
  
"Oh yeah, you never answered...what's your name?" Frankie repeated, touching his neck.  
  
The tanner boy forced a smile. "O-Oh. I'm sorry. I-uh, my name's Trevor,' he replied, pushing the brunette's hand away lightly.  
  
Frankie sighed happily, admiring Trevor. He noticed a slight drag on the ground, and he glanced down to see his intestines dragging. "Aw, damn. Hold on." He scooped them up, squishing them back into place.  
  
On instinct, Trevor exclaimed, "I can fix that for you." Frankie's eyes lit up, grinning.  
  
"Really?! Please do, it gets so annoying," Frankie smiled, laying on the hood of a car and pushing his shirt up. Trevor grimaced, but pulled out a needle and thread from his pack. He slowly pushing the needle through Frankie's skin, stitching the big wound shut slowly. He ended up using half the roll of thread.  
  
Frankie stood up and smiled, kissing Trevor's cheek. "Thanks!" he said, grabbing the brown-eyed boy's hands. The two heard a female voice calling.  
  
"Trevor! Are you okay?" The voice was shrill, and it made Frankie's one remaining eye twitch.  
  
"Fuck, Angela.. I have to go, I'm sorry," Trevor said nervously. Frankie tilted his head, studying  the man in front of him. "I'll go with you."  
  
Trevor looked panicked. "N-No, you can't. It's unsafe...Angela is mean, she'll kill you." Frankie laughed.  
  
"She won't kill me. I won't let her." Trevor shook his head, running in Angela's direction as Frankie walked after him. He followed around the corner. Angela stood on her tiptoes in front of Trevor, kissing his cheek and pulling him away from the road.  
  
Frankie shrugged and followed from about 10 yards back. The redhead girl pulled him into a small gate, and Frankie sighed. His heart kept him there, in the woods as he waited to see this sweet boy again. He sat in the grass, leaning on a tree. Trevor was worth the wait.


End file.
